presagio
by DiaChaan
Summary: terribles sueños me persiguen cada día...recordándome siempre que aquel chico a quien amo no esta para consolarme. Amuto! después de la ida de Ikuto! la historia avanza! amu tiene 17 años!
1. Chapter 0

**shugo chara no me pertenece bla, bla.**

_**"presagio"**_

**Notas:**

Este es mi primer fic…espero que les guste…. Antes tenia miedo de que la gente viera mis escritos pero poco a poco me he ido soltando hasta este punto, estoy tan emocionada! , bueno comencemos

Por favor dejen reviews si quieren que le siga ok?

**prologo**

una nueva chara aparece en la vida de nuestra chica protagonista!

"desde que Ikuto se marcho constantemente horribles sueños me persiguen, pero al despertar no recordaba nada de esa pesadilla."

"lo que no sabia era que...esos sueños solo eran el presagio del final"

5 años han pasado desde que Ikuto se marcho en búsqueda de su padre, Hinamori Amu tiene 17 años!

Una soledad irradiable inundo a la pelirosa alrededor de sus 14 años de edad cuando se entero que el pelidorado se marchaba de Japón pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el de no poder ver a aquel chico pervertido. De esa gran soledad nació una pequeña chara de nombre "jui" las otras chicas…. (dia, miki, suu, ran) han dormido durante 4 años enteros sin dar señales de vida, el único recuerdo son esos coloridos huevos que descansan en el escritorio de la pelirosa.


	2. Chapter 1

Shugo chara no me pertenece si no amuto no faltaría en cada capitulo!

"Presagio"

Capitulo 1 - los lazos del destino.

Amu pov

Han escuchado sobre los hilos o lazos que unen a las personas? Esos hilos me llevaran a mi destino? Que es el destino? Cual es el significado de la vida?

Me encontraba caminando por una gran calle llena de gente cuando de pronto el timbre de mi celular sonó. Adentre mis manos en la chaqueta que traía puesta y al sacarlo lo coloque en mi oído.

-soy Amu, quien habla?- pregunte al notar que nadie contestaba

-...Amu... Por que esa voz tan tosca... Así me respondes después de tantos años ?

Pare de caminar al escuchar a esa voz, la fuerza de mis piernas desapareció haciendo mis rodillas temblaran y me estrellara ligeramente en el suelo llamando la atención de toda la gente que me rodeaba. No le di importancia y solo pregunte tartamudeando

-i..i..Ikuto!? Eres tu!?

-que paso!? Escuche que te estrellaste con algo.- su voz sonaba preocupada, yo sonreí desde mis adentros y conteste

-no, no es nada...pero de verdad eres el Neko Hentai que conocí?

-que alivio... Que haría si mi linda princesita se lastimara y no estoy ahí para evitar eso? respondiendo a tu pregunta... Si soy el Neko Hentai al que conociste. Me extrañaste?-pregunto con voz picara. Me sonroje al escuchar el tono de voz y grite

-Claro que No! Yo nunca...te extrañe!

-que mala!-se quejo- bueno si es así entonces me iré de aquí y te dejare sola.

Al escuchar la palabra sola me asuste y susurre

-no te vayas... No me dejes sola por favor...

- si mi princesa lo desea no me iré. Solo si me dices... Ikuto te EXTRAÑO- recalco la ultima palabra y rio

-i...iku..Ikuto...t..te..extra... MALDITA SEA Neko Hentai!- grite desesperada pues ya no podía estar mas roja de la cara por aquellas palabras.

El se carcajeo y hablo

-sigues igual que siempre... Eso me alegra. Te diré una cosa...estoy en Japón

-q..que...

-lo que escuchaste baka.

-eh...? En que lugar!?

-estoy en...

Aquella escena se retorció dejándome en un lugar completamente oscuro, el teléfono que tenía en mis manos ya no estaba por lo cual me altere.

Toda la gente que se había reunido ya no estaba. Solo me encontraba yo, de rodillas en un mundo solitario y oscuro. Sin ningún ruido, completamente silencioso.

-i..Ikuto!?-pregunte mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a buscar la primera señal de vida que viera o escuchara

Seguí caminando hacia la nada asustada y temerosa pero que es lo que podía hacer aparte de eso?

Pero eso tal vez era lo peor que podía hacer pues en aquel lugar vi la sombra de una persona sentada en una lujosa silla, rodeándole habían cientos de eggs x.

-d..disculpe...- comente dudosa, la sombra se levanto del lugar de donde estaba y camino hacia mí. Yo retrocedí.

-aléjese!- grite asustada pues aquel hombre irradiaba un aura horrible. Que hacia llorar hasta el hombre mas valiente del mundo.

-mi querida Amu...-susurro. Su voz era como un hilo, muy frágil pero perfecta. Una hermosa voz masculina.

-e..eh? Como sabes mi nombre!?

El ignoro lo que pregunte y comento

-amu...crees en los lazos del destino?

-q..que.

- yo, si. Crees que nuestro encuentro es una casualidad? Crees tu que es una casualidad el encontrarte con Jui? Es una casualidad tu encuentro con Tsukuyomi Ikuto? Crees que toda la historia de la compañía Easter, el huevo que cumple cualquier deseo "embrión" y el encuentro de tus charas y amigos era casualidad?

-q..que esta diciendo...

-crees que tienes estos poderes por nada?

-p..poderes?

-no es tiempo de que lo sepas...solo te advierto una cosa... Tu vida cambiara de hora en adelante, tu nueva aventura no va a ser como la de hace años cuando enfrentaban a Easter... Ahora la tierra corre peligro, no de mi, si no de otra persona. Y tu eres la única que pueda salvarla . Se que olvidaras todo lo que has escuchado en este momento pero... Al menos recuerda que todo va a cambiar... Bueno.. Es hora de despedirse.

El señor se desvaneció con todos sus compañeritos (eggs x). Mi respiración era agitada, estaba asustada, no por el señor.. O joven... Solo que sus palabras me hicieron pensar en cosas muy horribles. No me pude aguantar mas, las lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Abrí los ojos de un movimiento muy rápido. Note que estaba llorando, saque mis manos de las colchas que me cobijaban y me limpie las lagrimas.

-por que estoy llorando?- me pregunte a mi misma, mi corazón estaba acelerado y una pequeña presencia estaba a mi lado

-de nuevo ese sueño...- comento la pequeña peliblanca

-solo se que era un sueño horrible..

- si, lo se, después de todo esto no es nada relevante. Desde hace 3 años que te pasa esto. Y cuando despiertas no recuerdas nada...amu? De verdad no recuerdas absolutamente nada o no quieres recordarlo?

- no lo se...ni yo misma lo se..

-hum...

-pero recuerdo 2 cosas.

-Que!?- pregunto exaltada la peliblanca

-si...una de ellas era el regreso de cierta persona a quien amo... Y la otra.. Es una frase

-frase?

-calma Jui... Era algo como "la tierra esta en grave peligro no de mi, si no de otra persona... Todo cambiara" algo así... Pero creo que le cambie unas palabras

-qu..que? Es la primera vez que recuerdas algo de lo que sueñas... Debe haber algún motivo.

-ah.. Y otra cosa.

-otra cosa?

-los lazos del destino.

-eh?

-si...ese es el recuerdo mas borroso que tengo pero también soñé algo así...

-ya veo...

Aquella persona con la que estaba hablando se llamaba Jui, era una nueva compañía, una nueva chara.  
Tiene el cabello amarrado en dos coletas, su cabello es blanco y largo. ojos color verde... También su ropa esta constituida por un ligero vestido negro, zapatillas de lazo negras y unos guantes blancos. El vestido era muy sencillo, solo tenia un muy pequeño moñito en la parte de arriba, lo demás era liso.

Me Levante de la cama y camine hasta el escritorio, tome mi teléfono que estaba recargado en el escritorio y lo observe. Segundos después recordé aquella llamada dentro de mi sueño

-Ikuto...-susurre

Observe que eran las 3:20 de la mañana.

-es tarde, mañana tienes escuela, vete a dormir.-ordeno la peliblanca, yo asentí

Pero antes de irme de el escritorio tome entre mis manos aquellos grandes recuerdos de mi increíble infancia.

-duerman bien, Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia.

Les di un beso en el caparazón del huevo y me aleje para acostarme de nuevo.

Cuando desperté por el ruido de mi hermana gritando mi nombre me levante de la cama algo temblorienta.

-Que Quieres Ami!?- grite desde mi cuarto y no tardo en responderme

-Ven Aquí! Rápido, Rápido!

Fruncí el seño y me dirigí al cuarto de mi linda hermanita

-Que pasa Ami?- pregunte

Ella estaba escondiendo algo detrás suyo y susurro

-Ven aquí, mira...

Me acerque mas a ella y de entre sus manos saco...

-Chara!?- Frente a mis ojos tenia un lindo huevo color café claro, tenia varios dibujitos de maripositas.

-son como los que tienes tu hermana!

Ami no recordaba nada sobre Rin, Miki, Suu y Dia, solo sabia que en mi cuarto posados sobre mi escritorio habían 4 huevitos con dibujitos diferentes cada uno.

Recuerdo la vez en que los huevos de las chicas habían aparecido en mi cama una mañana parecida a la de este día. Yo estaba asustada pero Ami mas bien parecía... Feliz?

-Ami...no le digas a nadie sobre esto esta bien?

-pe..pero

-Ami... Esto es un secreto solo entre tu y yo si?

-un secreto solo de mi hermana y mío... Lo guardare para siempre!

-Bueno... Avísame si del huevo una personita chiquititita aparece vale?

-Sii!

-Ami... Sabes que hora es?

-creo que las 7:30...AM

-7:30... yo entro en 10 minutos... Rayos!

Corrí hacia mi cuarto me vestí tan rápidamente como pude y baje las escaleras casi cayendo de frente.

Tome mi mochila y fui hacia la cocina

-Mama! Ya me voy!

-Cuídate y que te vaya bien!

-si!

Cuando salí de casa fui corriendo hasta aquel gran instituto en donde estudiaba. Estaba a 5 minutos de casa por lo que llegaba rápidamente

La peliblanca hablo

-5...4...3...2... 1

En el momento en que la peliblanca pronuncio 1 había pasado del barandal o entrada principal.

Me limpie el sudor y fui hacia el salón con un paso mas calmado

-Jui... Es sorprendente que Ami tenga una Chara..

-No nacerá.

-e..eh?

-Cuidado Amu! - grito la peliblanca - Muévete a la izquierda!

La obedecí y segundos después rosando mi mejilla derecha un especie de cullillo casi me atravesó

Sonreí falsamente y voltee detrás de mi

-Como estas Momo-chan?- pregunte mientras observaba a la chica que había lanzado el cuchillo. Era muy hermosa solo que algo...Psicópata.

Tez blanca, ojos verdes, un poco alta, buen cuerpo... Y cabello color negro

-Hola, Amu.

- por que tus saludos siempre implican cuchillos momo-chan? Eso da miedo...

-Los cuchillos son una obra de arte, mientras mas filo tenga mas hermoso es... Poder sacarle las entrañas a alguien con esto debe ser divertido... Amu me dejarías alguna vez...

Grite exageradamente

-Claro que no! Nunca dejare que me destripes con esas cosas!

-Tsch... Vamonos el profesor nos regañara por llegar tarde..

-si.

Momo, es mi mejor "amiga" en esta edad pues puede ser psicópata pero es tierna en sus momentos. Ella también... Tiene una chara que duerme dentro de su huevo...

Fin amu pov

Jui pov

Cuando la pelirosa y la pelinegra llegaron a clase el profesor las sermoneo un poco pero después entraron sin dificultad.

Amu conoció a Momo en su segundo año de secundaria... Y también lo conoció a "el".

Fin Jui pov

Amu pov

Cuando me senté en un banco que estaba libre observe que detrás de mi se encontraba

-Kaito!- salude mientras agitaba el cabello del pelirojo

El segundos después me imito revolviendo mi cabello y saludándome

-Hola amu!

Kaito... El también esta relacionado con todo esto de charas... De hecho su chara nunca nació... Nunca ha despertado de su huevo.. Siempre permaneció así...

Se preguntan que paso con todos los demás? Rima, yaya, Nadeshiko/Nagihiko, kukai, tadase, kairi. Bueno todos ellos... No estan en Japón.

Empecemos por rima. Ella se marcho a Hokkaido ya que sus padres fallecieron y su abuela quiso hacerse cargo de ella... Rima estaba muy deprimida ese tiempo en el que sus padres murieron. Paso alrededor del primer año de secundaria.

Kukai, el junto a tadase... Fueron a estudiar al extranjero

Nadeshiko, Desapareció repentinamente... No se sabe el por que.

Kairi Fue a un viaje con sus padres hace 1 año, después me escribió una carta en donde explicaba que sus padres habían decidido vivir en América.

Yaya, sus tíos la invitaron a un viaje por todo el mundo a lo cual ella acepto. Se fue hace medio año, me envía cartas constantemente dándome fotos de lo que ha visto o lo que le ha pasado.

Mis únicos amigos en estos tiempos son... Kaito, Momo y... Utau.

Sip, Utau... De hecho nos vemos constantemente pues me invita a comer ramen ya que su querido Kukai no se encuentra.

-Amu... Lo sentiste?- pregunto la chica de cabello blanco desde mi mochila en un susurro que solo yo escuche.

-hace años que no sentía esto... Debe haber un motivo...- le conteste.

Me levante de mi asiento y comente

- profesor...puedo ir al baño?

La misma excusa que utilice en mis años de primaria... Que nostalgia.

El profesor me miro mal

- e...e..es Urgente!- comente algo… intranquila

- Estamos en clas...

No pudo terminar pues otra chica se había levantado y al mismo tiempo interrumpido.

- Tiene Problemas intestinales. – comento la pelinegra

Mi cara se deformo y con una gotita al estilo anime asentí mirando al profesor

-s..si.

- ya váyase.

Salí del aula corriendo y al estar en los pasillos pude hablar normalmente

- Jui sabes por cual dirección exactamente?

- si. Camina 20 pasos al norte y 2 al este

- bien

Comencé a contar los pasos y cuando llegue a la dirección indicada busque con la mirada aquel objeto.

Lo encontré, pero al ver aquel objeto no pude estar mas sorprendida

Jui- un chara?

Amu-Im..Imposible… Yoru?¡

No era yoru quien estaba delante de mi sino su huevo, si, aquel caparazón con decorados de gatitos, pero por que esta el aquí?¡

Fin Amu pov.

Tachachachan aki el final del capitulo, espero que les guste y si quieren que continue esta historia solo dejen esos lindos reviews¡ me animan :D

Bueno muchas gracias por leer nos vemos después :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones de la escritora: OWO por fin actualice! xD siento mucho la tardanza y espero que el cap les guste y si quieren que siga con esta misteriosa y dramática historia dejen un review n/n **

**Coloque el nombre de el personaje que esta hablando! Díganme si le dejo sin nombres o con nombres!**

**Bueno pues comencemos!**

**Shugo chara no me pertenece**

**"Presagio"**

**Capitulo 2 - Los nuevos 5 guardianes.**

**Jui pov**

Que rayos está sucediendo...

El pequeño objeto noto nuestra presencia, pero no escapo... De hecho camino hacia nosotros

Amu- y...yoru..?

Una voz masculina se escucho.

Xx- yoru X... No escapes tan repentinamente. - la voz provenía de un pelinegro. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado...

El chico observo a Amu.

Jui- Quien eres?- observe al pelinegro interrogadoramente y el chico solo sonrió de lado

Xx- vaya, vaya. Jui-chan, verdad?

Jui- quien eres?

Xx- mmm... Me llamo Romeo.

Amu- romeo?

El chico asintió con una gran sonrisa y camino hacia Amu, se arrodillo ante ella y beso su mano caballerosamente.

Romeo- es un placer conocer a Hinamori Amu... La portadora legendaria

Amu- e..eh?

Romeo- mmm creo que no lo sabes todavía... Bueno que le haremos?

La pelirosa sonrió sarcásticamente y comento

Amu- y que le haremos? Pues cuéntame!

El pelinegro rio y contesto

Romeo- Padre dice que lo sabrás pronto. Apresurar las cosas solo lleva a la desgracia. Nunca lo olvides.

El pequeño huevo color negro y blanco con una X en medio salto hacia el hombro de el pelinegro

El chico acaricio al objeto y comento

romeo- ooo que dices yoru-kun?... Perfecto llegue a tiempo.

Yo y la pelirosa lo miramos confundidas.

Romeo- no soy cualquier chico normal... Puedo crear y entender a los pequeños huevos X. Pero... No son huevos X malos.. Que nacen de la desesperanza de los niños... Son huevos X puros.

Jui- realmente existe eso?

El pelinegro asintió

Romeo- suena muy increíble, pero es cierto... Existe. Hay infinitos misterios en el mundo. Yo y mis poderes somos unos de esos misterios. Los charas son un misterio...

Jui- Nunca te habíamos visto antes... Pero pareces ser extranjero...

Romeo- la verdad yo me acabo de mudar a Japón. Vivía en Estados unidos con mi padre, De hecho mi padre es americano. Hace tiempo que teníamos planeado venir a vivir aquí pero por otras circunstancias no pudimos

Amu- ya veo.

Romeo- también he venido para reunirme con los nuevos 5 guardianes.

Amu- 5 guardianes?

El chico asintió

Romeo- los nuevos 5 guardianes... Tu eres uno de ellos y eres la carta principal "joker"

Amu- e..eso suena como...

Romeo- la primaria cierto?

La pelirosa asintió

Romeo- esta nueva aventura es algo parecida a la de tu primaria. Pero los enemigos no son tan... Inofensivos como Easter y los huevos X. Un verdadero enemigo llegara pronto. Yo estoy aquí por ese motivo. Para ser tu compañero en esta nueva aventura

Amu- p..pero.. Quienes son los otros guardianes restantes?

Romeo- humm… la verdad no se pero pienso que Tsukuyomi Ikuto esta entre 1 de esos puestos

La pelirosa quedo en shock.

**Amu pov**

Había mencionado a Ikuto!?

Qué diablos está pasando? 5 nuevos guardianes? Una nueva aventura? Rayos! No entiendo absolutamente nada!

Amu- Ikuto?- estaba completamente en shock

Romeo- si... De hecho tengo noticias de el. Se que se fue en búsqueda de su padre por todo el mundo. De hecho lo conocí en América... Soy un conocido lejano de el. Ikuto me dejo un mensaje para ti.

Amu- q..que estas diciendo?

Romeo- Amu, el 7 de Julio, en el viejo parque de diversiones.

En definitiva, el mensaje era de Ikuto. Solo que aquel melancólico parque estaba hecho un famoso centro comercial.

Jui- sigo pensando que eres un poco…. Misterioso.

Romeo- si lo suponía, no puedes confiar en alguien a quien acabas de conocer en estas circunstancias. Pero les pido por favor que crean en mi.

Acaricie el cabello de la peliblanca con mi dedo índice y sonreí

Amu- yo.. creo que es un buen chico. Sus ojos no reflejan maldad… por favor confía en el.

La chica peliblanca frunció el seño y comento

Jui- confiare en el por que tu me dices, pero si veo un acto de traición no dudare en desconfiar

Amu- si, si Jui

El pelinegro sonrió y agradeció

Amu- ese chara…

Romeo- Yoru-kun? Bueno creo que ya lo experimentaste… todos los charas tienen dos lados. Yoru, el es un invento de mi padre… no es el verdadero pero tiene una conexión con yoru real.

Amu- Ikuto… el ha cambiado?

El chico me observo con interés y contesto

Romeo- Ikuto-kun… el no ha cambiado. De hecho cuando le dije que te conocería el se intereso por completo de el tema. Se nota que ustedes dos se aman

Me sonroje hasta el tal punto de parecer un tomate y conteste

Amu- y…yo..yo Amar a Ikuto!? C..claro que no!

El chico de ojos dorados rio y comento mientras con sus dedos tomaba un mechon de mi cabello y lo olia

Romeo. No estas nada mal, Hinamori Amu… entonces si no estas enamorada Ikuto, podría tomarte entre mis brazos?

Casi me desmalle por la vergüenza de aquellas palabras y comente

Amu- q.. que?¡

El chico se rio muy fuertemente hasta casi llorar y se alejo de mi

Romeo- claro solo bromeaba, no puedo tocar las cosas de Ikuto sin su permiso

Amu- y desde cuando soy propiedad de Ikuto?

Romeo- creo que ya desde hace mucho…

El chico me dio la espalda y se despidió con su mano iba a comenzar a caminar pero le llame antes de que se fuera del lugar

Amu- a donde vas?!

El chico volteo y sonrió después contesto

Romeo- A dar una vuelta, quiero conocer Japón. Aparte mis clases empiezan mañana

Amu- entraras a esta escuela?

Romeo- si.

Amu-mmmm yo podría enseñarte la ciudad pero tengo clases….

Romeo- no te preocupes, yo solo veré unas pocas cosas que estén a mi alcance

Amu- pero…

Romeo- mejor…. Algún día vayamos a visitar algún lugar juntos. Con tiempo…. Esta bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí.

Cuando el chico desapareció de mi vista corrí hasta el salón de clases e ingrese

**Fin Amu Pov**

**Romeo pov**

Cuando Salí de el instituto me susurre para mi mismo.

Romeo- una broma, eh?

Escuche un susurro detrás de mi y voltee encontrándome con una criatura pequeña. Su cabello era morado y tenia unas lindas orejas que sobresalían mucho

xx- Así que Amu ha crecido mucho-nya

romeo- me debes una yoru.

Yoru- si, lo se. Pero Ikuto me hubiera asesinado si Amu me veía-nya

Romeo- por eso mismo coloque una X en tu huevo

"Hinamori Amu… pronto podrás reunirte con Ikuto"

Romeo- bueno vayamos por unos helados Yoru

Yoru- claro-nya!

Mientras caminábamos en busca de una heladería note la presencia de alguien interesante que al parecer me venia siguiendo

Me di la vuelta y observe a aquella persona

Romeo- Buenos días, Utau-chan.

La chica de cabello rubio me miro mal y pregunto

Utau- porque tienes a yoru?

Yoru se coloco delante mío y contesto en mi lugar

Yoru- Utau-nya!

Utau- yoru… quien es el?

Yoru- Romeo Outto! Es muy importante respecto a los charas- nya

Utau- pero que haces con el yoru… y Ikuto?

Yoru- nuestro plan comenzara en solamente 2 días, Ikuto no me permite decir mas. Solo prepárate Utau-nya

Fin romeo pov

Fin capitulo 2 /3 ¡!

Notas: y que les pareció ¿? (losee mucho suspenso xD)

Bueno pues si tienen dudas solo pregunten!

Ooo es cierto…. En el próximo cap saldrá Ikuto!

Y quien rayos es romeo? xD

De hecho voy a poner a romeo como el rival de Ikuto respecto a amu. No me gusta mucho la idea de tadase/Ikuto… es obvio que Ikuto ganara o no? Es por eso que cree a Romeo!

Bueno les agradezco por leer y esperen por el siguente cap

Capitulo 3- Plan.

Oooo! Una ulltima preguntilla – Conocen a Jeff the killer? xD


	4. Chapter 3

Shugo chara no me pertenece si no a la gran Peach Pit.

Aclaraciones de la escritora: Perdonen por dejar este fic abandonado... Pero aunque no lo crean se me olvido la contraseña de mi cuenta en fanfiction y estuve batallando para recordarla xD pero ya.. Ya todo se arreglo...ahora el cap. 3! Oh Ikuto *O*

Capitulo 3

"Fragmento del pasado"

"Presagio"

Amu pov

Las clases terminaron de una forma normal... Camine junto a mis amigos al parque central. Me habían invitado un helado... Pero seguía pensando en ese chico ...

Momo- En que piensas amu... Un chico?

Sin prestarle atención a mi amiga conteste

Amu-Si...

Momo-Que!? Nunca lo habías aceptado... Ahora si que estas rara...

Me sonroje hasta entender la situación y conteste gritándole a mi amiga por mi nerviosismo

Amu- Claro que no! Solo era una broma! Jojojojo!

Momo-Quien será el afortunado...? Kaito?

El pelirojo se sonrojo hasta parecer un completo tomate

Kaito-Que dices..! Amu esta enamorada de un chico del pasado... Baaaaka!*

Momo-Enserio!? Eso nunca me lo contaste amu!

La pelinegra saco un cuchillo de no se donde y sonrió

Momo-Me lo quieres contar...?

Amu-S... s...Si... B.. Bueno primero .. Ba..baja ese cuchillo sabes?

Momo-Bueno... Pero si no ya sabes...

Trague saliva.

Amu-Yo...enamorada de...

Alguien me interrumpió

Xx-Mi hermano.

No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era

Amu-Utau...

Momo-Hoshina Utau... Sabía que tenias buena relación con ella pero... Su hermano...?

Asentí con la cabeza

Amu-Al principio lo negaba pero con el tiempo en el que fui madurando me di cuenta de que el era el único que me hacia sentir de tal forma... De una forma que no se explicar

Utau-Te diré algo amu... Ikuto es mío.

Momo-Suyo!?

Utau-Pero como eres tu... Puedes quedártelo.

Amu-Utau...

Utau-El te beso... Después de todo no ?

Me sonroje intensamente y conteste

Amu-Nos viste!?

Utau-Quien no los viera? Tanto alboroto que causaron en el aeropuerto...

Amu-...

Me acerque a Utau y la abrase. Ella me correspondió y comente en su oído.

Amu-Extrañas mucho a Ikuto...cierto...

La pelidorado cerro los ojos y contesto

Utau-Algo...

Fin Amu pov

Kaito Pov

Me dolía el pecho... Cada vez que hablábamos de este tema...

Al poco tiempo de haberme hecho amigo de amu me le confesé... Pero fui rechazado por completo con un "Lo siento tengo a alguien a quien no puedo olvidar"

Y me dolía verla así... Esperando por ese chico tan desesperadamente.

Incluso... Ella estaba completamente destrozada hace unos años atrás... Cuando la conocí

•Flash Back•

(Narrando Kaito)

Mi primer día en el 3 año de secundaria! Que avance!

Cuando acabo mi primer día de escuela secundaria Había comenzado a llover... Por suerte había traído un paraguas gracias al pronóstico del tiempo.

Mientras salía de la escuela en camino a mi casa... Recargada en el tronco de un árbol con la cabeza boca abajo había una chica

Su cabello era rosado... Y largo.

Me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido pero por mala suerte la chica me escucho y levanto su rostro.

Ella estaba... Sumida en lagrimas... No paraba de llorar

Parecía un ángel... Su rostro era hermoso... Pero dolía ver esas lagrimas.

Me acerque sumamente preocupado y me baje a su altura colocándole el paraguas.

Kaito-estas bien?

La chica me sonrió

Xx-Yo... Estoy sola... Sola... Sola... Primero Ikuto y al último Yaya... Por que todos se van de mi lado... No solo ellos... También mis charas...

"Charas" eso iso que me inmutara

Casualmente yo tenía un problema parecido. Sera coincidencia? O el destino?

Kaito- Ven... Te estás mojando... Tomaras un resfriado.

Le tendí mi mano a la chica y sonreí.

Xx-Por que eres amable con una persona que conoces en la calle?

Kaito-Esta mal hacer eso?

Xx-...

Kaito-Vamos toma mi mano. Si quieres desahogarte estará bien conmigo...

La chica tomo mi mano y se levanto. Coloque el paraguas en medio de los dos y caminamos

Xx-Como te llamas...

Kaito- Hum... Me llamo Tsukune Kaito.

Xx-Lindo nombre...

Kaito-Apuesto que el tuyo es mejor

Xx-No lo creo...

Kaito- Al menos déjame escucharlo para decirte que pienso de el...

Xx-Hinamori Amu.

Kaito-Amu...

Amu-Es horrible verdad?

Kaito-Claro que no! Queda completamente contigo! Es perfecto!

Amu-Claro que no...

Kaito-Y a donde quiere ir bella dama? -Pregunte colocándome delante de ella y tomando su mano.

La pelirosa rio bajito y aparto su mano

Amu-Con Amu está bien... Kaito-San.

Kaito-Al fin sonríes Amu.

La chica se desconcertó un poco

Amu-Eh?

Kaito-Desde que nos hemos conocido no te había visto reír

La chica me miro y sonrió.

Me sonroje hasta parecer un tomate y coloque mi mano en mi cara disimulando

Amu-Observa esta sonrisa que solo la veras una vez en tu vida.-Su tono de voz era Cool y sexy

Parecía otro lado.

La chica se carcajeo

Kaito-E..eh?

Amu-Hace tanto que no hacia esa personalidad

Kaito-Esa personalidad te queda mas que la otra.

Amu-Piensas eso..? Dicen que las chicas que lloran son muuuuy lindas! Se ven tan indefensas y frágiles.

Kaito-Pero sus lagrimas son dolorosas y te hacen sentir mal. De ahí viene el deseo de proteger

Amu-Nice Answer! (Nota: Significa •Buena respuesta• solo que al ingles)

Kaito-Emm.. Te he querido preguntar algo todo este tiempo...

Amu-Que pasa?

Kaito-Tu uniforme... Vas a la secundaria ********* ?

Amu-Si... Y veo que tu también...

Kaito-En que año vas?

Amu-Tercero... Solo que no asistí a clases este día... Creo que ya viste por que...

Kaito-Hum... Hinamori Amu... Creo que vi tu nombre en el listado del 3-A...

Amu-Y tu en cual vas?

Kaito-En el mismo salón al que asistirás... -Le sonreí- Seamos buenos compañeros a partir de ahora.

Amu-Cuida de mi a partir de este momento Kaito-San...

Kaito-Con Kaito esta bien... Ninguna formalidad... Amu.

Amu-Si!

Observe una banca cerca de donde pasábamos caminando. La lluvia se había detenido.

Me quite la chaqueta del uniforme y la extendí en la banca así cubriéndola.

Kaito-Sentémonos un rato...

Amu-Tu chaqueta se ensuciara!

Kaito-Prefiero que se ensucie ella que tu.

La chica me miro con ojos de preocupación.

Amu-Bueno...

La pelirosa se sentó en la banca y yo a su lado.

Amu-Has sentido la soledad?

Kaito-Si.

Amu-Bueno en mi caso... En la primaria a la que asistía conseguí unos amigos Realmente increíbles! Junto a ellos solíamos ser los Guardianes de la escuela!

Kaito-Así que eras de los populares en tu primaria?

Amu-Se podría decir...

Kaito-Y después.. Que sucedió?

Amu-Entre esos amigos... Se encontró mi primer amor... El "príncipe". Tiempo después conocí a otra persona que al parecer era mi enemigo... Pero lo fui conociendo y realmente era alguien frágil que había sufrido mucho...

Kaito-Y te enamoraste de el?

Amu-Sueno como una chica fácil cierto?

Kaito-No

Amu-Hum... Bueno el caso es que... Lo negaba. Negaba estar enamorada de ese Neko Hentai... Pero... Fue demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba.

Kaito-Neko Hentai...-Comente con una gotita al estilo anime- Y demasiado tarde... El se enamoro de otra chica?

Amu-No... El se marcho en búsqueda de su padre alrededor de todo el mundo...

A la pelirosa se le habían puesto los ojos brillosos.

Kaito-Lo amas demasiado cierto...

La chica se coloco su brazo izquierdo en sus ojos y evito que viera sus lagrimas

Amu-Si... 4 años sin verle... En ningún momento... Y solo una llamada...

Kaito-El debe estar igual o mas de preocupado por ti. Pero yo pienso que el en vez de estar triste... Se esfuerza mas por estar a tu lado. Tu espéralo es lo que el desea.

La chica rio bajito.

Amu-Sonaste como el mismo... Baka... Baka Neko Hentai...

La chica se limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto de la banca. Se coloco delante de mi y comento

Amu-Se te va a hacer tarde.. Mi casa esta por estos rumbos... Espero y nos veamos otra vez... Adios Kaito... Gracias por todo

Espera! Esto parece una despedida definitiva... Como si no la fuera a ver denuevo alguna vez!

Kaito-Amu!

La chica quien me había ya dado la espalda volteo

Kaito-Por que contarle todo esto a un desconocido?

La chica sonrió

Amu-Por que un desconocido no te traicionara... No como a un falso amigo.

Con esa respuesta la chica se fue alejando mientras yo recapacitaba sus palabras

Fin Flash Back

Fin Kaito pov

Normal pov

~~~~~En otro lugar~~~~

Arriba de un techo con la refrescante brisa, de encontraba un chico de cabellos azules. Ojos parecidos a unos hermosos zafiros..

Xx-Japón... Cuanto tiempo.

El celular de aquel chico resonó haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Enseguida lo tomo y contesto

Una voz se escucho al segundo

Xx-Ikuto! Te he estado esperando 3 HORAS. Sabes lo que son 3 horas!?

El chico se alejo el aparato de su oído y lo observo. Después decidió colgar la llamada

Suspiro un segundo y comento

Ikuto-Tsch... Momori Tan molesta como siempre.

El chico observo por última vez en ese día el hermoso cielo de Japón y comento

Ikuto- Amu... 2 días mas... Solo dame 2 días mas...

Utau-Amu! Kukai me dijo que Tadase te manda saludos desde América! Amu-Así que tu relación con Kukai sigue igual de bien?

Utau-De bien en mejor... No se por que te impresionas

La pelidorada le saco la lengua a la pelirosa

Las chicas de cabello rosa y rubio se encontraban sentadas comiendo Ramen en alguna tienda de Japón.

Momo y Kaito habían decidido dejar solas a las chicas

Utau- En dos días Ikuto estará en Japón.

La chica de cabello rosa y ojos ámbar escupió el ramen que tenía en la boca

Amu-Eh!?

La chica de ojos morados tomo unos cuantos fideos y los comió, después contesto.

Utau- No esta confirmado pero un chico me lo dijo.

Fin normal pov

Amu pov

Era ya demasiada coincidencia sobre el regreso de Ikuto y el mensaje me dejo con... Utau se había encontrado con...

Amu-Romeo! Cierto?

Utau- Romeo? Romeo Outto... Lo conoces?

Amu-Algo asi...

Utau-Viste a yoru?

Amu-A Yoru X no al verdadero Yoru...

Utau-Vi a el verdadero Yoru junto a ese chico.

Amu-Eh?

En aquel momento tan tenso sonó mi celular.

Lo saque de mi bolsa y en el identificador de llamadas decía "Numero Desconocido"

Conteste algo dudosa. No era muy normal que me llamara un número desconocido

Amu- Hola? Amu al habla.

Xx-Amu...

Me quede inmóvil a escuchar aquella voz...

La conocía perfectamente

Hace años que no la escuchaba

Mi voz tembló

Amu-Imposible tu...

Xx-Amu... Podrías venir a tu primaria... Necesito verte.

Amu-Estas en j..Japón?

Xx-Si...

Tachacahachan! Y este es el final del capitulo que les pareció? Quien será el que cito a amu en su anterior primaria?

Dejen sus Reviews me animan a seguir ._./ Jojojo

El próximo capitulo no estará tan suspendido como este, máximo lo subiré en 1 semana.


End file.
